


Is your leg really fine, hyung?

by chnyoungz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, First Kiss, M/M, Smut, a lot of fluff bc we need it, also first sexual experience, at least in the beginning, but they are cute tho, felix and jisung fuck up the cute moment, i don't know what else should i put in here, i dont know what am i writing, just enjoy I guess, seungmin is innocent, we need more seungchan content too, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chnyoungz/pseuds/chnyoungz
Summary: Seungmin can't stop himself from jumping on Chan's lap while playing a game during a live.Chan tries to collect himself.orChan has feelings for Seungmin and it doesn't help that the younger boy spends his time sitting on or between his legs.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	Is your leg really fine, hyung?

**Author's Note:**

> Just the seungchan os that y'all needed. (if you don't like this ship you can ignore this, go back and look for something of your interest) 
> 
> I wrote this while i didn't have internet so please understand that my mind went to places that i didn't even know that existed.
> 
> btw english is not my first language so sorry if there's any mistake

Seungmin is sitting on Chan’s lap while they are doing a live. The boy feels comfortable so he doesn't think about it too much.

He doesn't notice when he starts to jump on the top of his hyung after he got a bit excited about the game that they are playing, and he also doesn’t notices how it affects Chan. Now the older boy has a problem growing on his pants and _all because of this cute boy_ , Chan thought. 

The older boy tries to keep quiet and act normal, but his hands go to Seungmin’s hips to stop his movements. The younger pouts and ask what’s wrong.

“Nothing, Minnie. I just-“ He has to lie, cause at his eyes, Seungmin is too innocent for this. “My leg just hurt, but it’s alright”

Seungmin got worried. “Hyung, i’m sorry” He tried to stand up but Chan’s grip got harder so he couldn’t.

“Please don’t move, it’s okay. It hurt just for a while” He smiled at the younger boy and he smiled back, but he didn’t want his hyung to be hurt, so he stood up and pushed Chan to the back of the sofa, opening his legs and sitting between them. He didn’t want to fall so he pushed back, making Chan let out a moan.

All the members got worried, but he tried to calm them down instantly saying he had a stitch but he was fine. Seungmin looked at him and said sorry again. Chan hated to see the face of Seungmin when he was sad. It made him sad. He back hugged him and kissed the back of his neck, making Seungmin shiver. “I’m fine. Please stop apologising for everything, Minnie” Seungmin nodded, letting himself fall into Chan’s arms.

The live went on and ended up well, with a lot of messages asking about Chan and why he moved so much.

“Are you alright, Hyung?” Everyone asked after the live, with Seungmin still sitting between his legs, he reasured them, saying he was totally fine.

Everyone went upstairs, except for Chan and Seungmin. _“_ Is your leg really fine, hyung?” Seungmin was still between Chan’s arms while looking up to see Chan’s face.

“Yes, my baby” He kissed Seungmin’s forehead from behind, making the younger giggle.

“Don’t call me like that, hyung” Seungmin drowned himself deeper into Chan’s arms while his face was getting red.

“Why not? You are my baby, aren’t you?” Chan questioned while smirking at the boy.

“It-“ Seungmin got silent for a few seconds. “It doesn’t matter, forget it” He closed his eyes and just let himself be into Chan’s grip.

“No. Now you have to tell me. I’m curious” Chan started playing with Seungmin’s hair, making the boy feel relaxed.

“I, I don’t know” He got nervous, Chan noticed. “It makes me feel good but I feel weird, like if my stomach had something”

“But you like it?” Chan was surprised by that, but he tried to stay calm outside even though on the inside he was screaming.

“Yes, i really like it. But, i feel how my face gets hot and i feel kinda embarrassed”

“You are too cute for this world, Minnie” Chan kissed Seungmin on the cheek.

He was about to do it again but Seungmin turned around to discuss about his cuteness, making Chan kiss his lips. Chan panicked and left his lips quickly.

Seungmin just stayed there with his parted lips.

“I’m so sorry, oh my gosh, minnie” Chan didn’t know where to put himself to not touch Seungmin if that made him feel uncomfortable. Seungmin looked down with a full red face.

“That...that was my first kiss”

Chan thought that Seungmin was hating him in this moment. He just wanted to apologize and change his name and run to the other side of the world. “Oh-“ _shit._ “Minnie, I’m really really sorry, I didn’t,, I’m sorry”

Chan was about to start crying, until Seungmin held his hand and looked at him. “I- Can you do that again?”

_what?._

“What?” Chan reacted after that.“ I mean... Are you sure? Did you like it?” Seungmin nodded, so Chan, while still holding on of the boy’s hand and cupping his face with his free hand, looked at the boy’s face for a few seconds, and then gave a little peck to the other’s lips.

Seungmin eyes were closed, making him look so cute and pretty at Chan’s eyes.

His thumb was touching soflty the other's cheek. “Do you want another?” Seungmin just nodded and Chan gave it to him.

Seungmin hand left Chan’s to cup the other’s face. They just left little pecks on each other’s lips, until Chan got a bit carried away and let his lips move for more time over Seungmins lips, making the younger whine. Chan separated and looked at Seungmin. He looked _so pretty._

_Fuck._

“Hyung” it looked like Seungmin forgot about Chan’s leg hurting, cause he sat on the top of the older boy, straddling him with his legs. “m-more, please” he said on Chan’s lips, just touching them while talking.

Chan bit his own lip and looked at the boy’s face.

And smirked.

“You’re so pretty” He said while touching Seungmins face. Seungmin whined and left a peck on Chan’s lips.

“Hyung is pretty too.” He said while closing his eyes and trying to calm himself. Chan smiled at the scene and closed the distance between them.

His lips were now sucking Seungmin’s. Seungmin was moaning, doesn’t even caring if any of the members heard or came in and found them like that. “Hyung, i wanna-“ Seungmin was grinding on Chan, making the older shiver.

He was trying to collect himself.

Chan left Seungmins lips and Min protested. “What do you want, baby?” He was now leaving a little kiss on Seungmin's right cheek, while the younger was still with his eyes closed, looking agitated and keep on moving on Chan.

“I, i wanna” He moaned again and tried to find Chan’s lips. Chan didn’t know if he found that hot or cute or both. But he kissed the boy again. He kissed him trying to keep the pace of the younger, until he got too into it and licked the other’s bottom lip. Seungmin moaned in a higher pitch, making Chan sure that he liked it so he included his tounge on the kiss. It felt amazing. He kept going, but then he sucked Seungmin's tounge and he could feel how Seungmins whole body was trembling. “F-fuck” He kept moaning while tugging Chan’s shirt harder with his hands. “Hyung”

“It’s okay, baby. Just ride it out” His hands were guiding Seungmin through his orgasm.

This was definitely the hottest scene he has ever watched.

Seungmin rode it out in a few minutes. His head was now hiding in the crook of Chan’s neck and shoulder, while Chan’s hands were massaging Seungmin's thighs.

“H-hyung, that was amazing” He whispered.

“Did you like it? Did it feel good, Minnie?” Chan just wanted to be sure that he enjoyed what just happened.

“Y-yes. It was great” He put his head up to look at Chan directly. “But, something’s missing”

Chan got worried. “What’s missing, baby?”

“Kiss” he put his lips ready to be pecked and Chan swore that he was melting from all the cuteness put on the other boy.

He giggled and pecked the boys lips.

“Better?”

“Better.”

Both boys just giggled and stayed like that until Seungmin couldn’t stand the wet spot on his pants and Chan said he had to go to shower.

“D-do you want me to help you?” Seungmin asked.

He looked kinda nervous. Chan would’ve accepted if he knew that Seungmin was experienced in this. But he didn’t want the boy to feel pressured about it.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll just take a shower.” Seungmin looked relieved but kinda sad too. “If you want, just if you want, we can try something next time, okay?”

He cupped Seungmin’s face while looking at the little pout of him and smiling at that.

“Okay” He was still pouting, so Chan couldn’t resist and pecked him again on the lips, leaving Seungmin surprised and with a red face.

“Don’t be mad, baby” He kissed his forehead and then hugged him.

“Okay, hyung” he left another peck on Chan’s lips and hugged him back.

“Now that you two stopped fucking on the sofa, can you go and buy something to eat from the minimarket? i’m starving”

Felix was standing in the last step of the stairs while Jisung just looked at them with his mouth open.

Seungmin tried to hide and disappear in Chan’s arms and Chan just rolled his eyes.

“Shut up”

“If your ass wants me to stay quiet, I’d love to eat pizza for dinner”

Felix smiled big. The older sighed.

“Extra cheese right?” Chan was looking for the contact of the pizzeria on his phone while Seungmin was still hiding on his chest.

“You know me well, bro”

“I’d like to have cheese sticks” Jisung talked for the first time in this situation.

Chan knew what that meant.

“Okay, now that you both are gonna eat what you want, you better shut the fuck up about this. Understood?”

“Understood.” Both boys said seriously, just for them to go to their room and start screaming about it.

“I hate them” Seungmin said.

“Yeah, sometimes i hate them too”

And the he called to buy the fucking pizza and those fucking cheese sticks.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this,, if you enjoyed it you can leave a kudo and/or a comment ^^
> 
> thank u!


End file.
